Puppy Dog Eyes
by Violet Horizon
Summary: Sebastian absolutely hates dogs, so why did he save one? AU. Oneshot.


**A/N:** I was bored and just felt like making a oneshot, enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji~

* * *

><p>The lights in the lampposts flickered on, giving off an orange glow that brightened the snowy streets. A few more drops of snow dropped from the sky and a chilling wind passed by, sweeping the icicles off the cement and letting them float back down gently. Cars carefully lingered down the streets in steady paces, careful not to slip on the ice as their bright, white headlights led the way. A stop light flickered red and the cars abruptly stopped, allowing pedestrians to walk across the street and get to the other side carefully. A young man named Sebastian was within the crowd, wearing a stylish leather coat and boots that resembled more of high heels. He marched formally across the street, his gloved hands tucked in his pockets, fiddling with his apartment key between his fingers, quietly anticipating of going back home after a long day at work.<p>

Sebastian withdrew from the crowd of people once they reached the other sidewalk. He shuffled his way down a long line of buildings, tugging at his coat as the wind grew harsher and the temperature declined. He let out a small sigh and watched as a puff of his breath floated up in the air and vanished. Sebastian continued his way, his boots crunching on the snow and leaving a trail of footprints across the sidewalk with many others. All was quiet till Sebastian came across an alley way where he heard barking, followed by a piercing yelp.

Sebastian peeked into the alley way and saw a couple of snarling, large hounds chasing after a puppy. Sebastian quietly observed as the terrifying hounds hunted down the puppy till the helpless creature's legs collapsed from exhaustion on the ground, giving in to the dogs that were now viciously clawing at him to the point that the puppy's smooth, black fur was now dyed in blood. The puppy let out another strained yelp, desperately trying to crawl away but he found himself in the large jaws of one of the dogs before being flung in the air. The puppy closed its eyes, knowing that this was the end. But instead of falling to the cold, hard ground, the puppy was caught by Sebastian.

"Dogs are such detestable creatures." Sebastian muttered irritably, effortlessly kicking the ferocious dogs in the side. He excited the alleyway and when he was sure those dogs were out of his sight, he set the injured puppy down on the snow. The puppy looked up at Sebastian with his large, midnight blue eyes and started to whimper pleadingly. This doesn't faze Sebastian at all despite that the puppy was injured and might've fractured a leg. Sebastian _hated_ dogs, if this creature was perhaps a cat then it would be a whole different story.

Sebastian turned to take his leave, brushing away any doggie cooties that might've caught onto his coat. He continued down the sidewalk with an air of indifference circling around him. Retrieving a pocket watch from his coat, he took a quick glance at the watch to see that he wasted a few minutes of his time and should already be back at his apartment by now.

As Sebastian walked down the sidewalk, the puppy was quietly following behind him. The puppy was limping slightly, but still mustered some strength to follow the young man. Sebastian was oblivious even when he finally got to his apartment and worked his way to unlock his door.

Like a shadow, the puppy slipped into the apartment just when Sebastian opened the door. Before the man could turn on the lights, the puppy had hid himself in an unknown area till it was safe to come out.

Sebastian took off his coat and draped it neatly over a coat rack. Before he could take a load off and relax on the couch, a very flamboyant and unfortunately, familiar voice erupted on the other side of the door. Sebastian's hand collided with his face once he saw that it was his landlord . . . or landlady at the door, Grell Sutcliff.

"Sebas-chan! I must talk to you, my love!" Grell cried dramatically in a falsetto voice, if his voice was any higher the windows were going to shatter.

Sebastian heaved a heavy sigh and reluctantly opened the door. Sebastian safely slid out of away to avoid being hugged by Grell who entered the room with open arms.

"Didn't I just pay you the rent earlier this week, Mr. Sutcliff?" Sebastian remarked.

"Oh, Sebas-chan, please call me _Ms._ Sutcliff." Grell emphasized on the 'Ms.' with a purr in his voice but then paused as he gazed seductively at Sebastian, scooting towards him at each word. "Or, perhaps, Mrs. Michaelis suits better?"

"That won't be necessary." Sebastian deadpanned, backing away a few steps. "I'll appreciate if you answer my question."

"Oh, yes, yes!" Grell clung himself to Sebastian's arm, rubbing his head against the man's shoulder. "I have nothing to do tonight so I'm just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."

"No." Sebastian bluntly replied.

"Ehhhhhh!" Grell whined and shook Sebastian's arm around. "Why not?"

"I'm tired and want to sleep." Sebastian replied with drowsiness lacing his voice, jerking his arm out of Grell's grasp.

"But Sebby-darling!" Grell whined, shaking his arms frantically in a crazed manner as he attempted to hug Sebastian but to no avail. Sebastian kept on dodging, wanting nothing more than for Grell to leave his site.

Suddenly, Grell let out a bloodcurdling cry of pain and was hopping in circles on one foot. Something had bit him on the ankle rather hard and it was none other than the puppy. Somehow the puppy had leaped in and attacked Grell because he was either jealous or just wanted something to nimble on. Either way, the puppy was satisfied that he was able to sink his teeth—which were actually pretty sharp—into the man's skin rather powerfully.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What is a mutt doing to my precious foot!" Grell caught the puppy before he could run off and shoved it at Sebastian's face. "I don't allow pets in this building! It's strictly prohibited—"

Sebastian let out a small chuckle, amused that the puppy had bitten Grell. He was clearly entertained and was grateful that the puppy had stopped Grell from attempting to do whatever crazy thing the latter always had planned. Sebastian smiled cunningly, pondering on something in particular as Grell's cries became nothing but muffles to his ears. Sebastian took the puppy out of Grell's hands and cradled him in his arms, stroking underneath his chin with two fingers.

"I'm not entirely fond of dogs, but this one has caught my interest. What do you think?"

"But I don't allow pets—"Grell was cut short when Sebastian pressed the puppy's head to Grell's face, letting the puppy's eyes to consume Grell with the overwhelming cuteness he has bestowed in his possession.

"Do you want this puppy to be left freezing in the snow all alone with no one to comfort him?" Sebastian asked.

"No, but—ah!" Grell shrieked when Sebastian lightly touched his face and was caressing his cheek delicately.

"Mrs. Sutcliff—no—Mrs. Michaelis," Grell's nose has begun to bleed and it didn't help that he was looking upon Sebastian's eyes that were sparkling with (fake) tears. "It would give me great privilege if you allow me to keep this small, helpless creature."

Grell was either going to convert himself into a puddle of goo or faint from blood loss. He was so captivated by Sebastian's eyes and his soothing voice that there was no way for him to comprehend any words. Grell just nodded as he was trapped in his own little world, he patted the puppy's head before skipping out of the apartment.

"Finally. . ." Sebastian muttered under his breath, closing the door and making sure it was locked tightly. He looked down at the puppy in his arms and just realized what he just did. Did he really just allow a dog to live in his small apartment? Why couldn't it be a cat? Well, it can't be helped now. . .

Sebastian set the puppy on his couch and ventured off to find something that'll help the puppy's wounds. While Sebastian was doing that, the puppy curled himself on one of the cushions and began to relax. He had cuts all around his body that were stinging him so it was hard for him to rest comfortably. The puppy closed his eyes, ignoring the pain from the wounds but then felt something cold on his skin. The puppy perked his head up and saw Sebastian cleaning the small wounds gently with a cloth drench in cold water. The puppy cringed a few times but got used to the cool sensation as he rested his head back on the cushion, clsoing his eyes again.

Sebastian stared at the puppy for a while before retiring to his room. The puppy then woke up to see that Sebastian had disappeared and looked around in wonder. The puppy jumped off of the couch and wandered around a bit before he found Sebastian changing out of his suit and into a more casual wear. The puppy jumped up on the man's bed and curled up on his pillow, snuggling himself into it before he felt satisfied.

Sebastian turned to find the puppy that was now sleeping on his pillow. He sighed and was about to pick the puppy out till a little growl emitted from the animal. The puppy's eyes opened up and glared at Sebastian, growing a bit more to indicate that he didn't want to be move.

"Where should I sleep then?" Sebastian inquired.

The puppy responded with a loud yawn before closing his eyes again, twisting his body so that his back was facing Sebastian. Sebastian then broke into a small smile as he looked at the sleeping puppy.

"You remind me of him somehow. . ." Sebastian turned to a wall where a group of pictures were hanging against the plain, white panels. One particular picture was of a boy around thirteen, smiling slightly but had a hint of sadness in his brilliant blue eyes.

"I guess it would be alright to keep this dog, just so it's not so lonely in this apartment anymore."


End file.
